Will You Be Mine?
by udi-monster
Summary: The Canadain had for a while now loved Arthur Engladnd , and with Alfred America 's help, will his win his loves heart? M for later chps.


Arthur notes

FAIL TITALE IS FAIL  
and I cant believe I'm, posting this, but WARNING, THIS IS YAOI, YA DONT LIKE, DONT READ, AND MOST OF ALL, PLEASE, FOR THOSE WHO DO, AND FOR ME NOT WANTING TO READ ANY BS, DONT FLAME ME

I DO NOT OWN ANYONE IN THIS STORY, OR THE LOCATIONS....if i owned hitalia....^^it wouldn't be allowed on television...  
anyway  
present for my friend Devon she is fro teh epic win....  
anyway, she wanted EngladxCanada cuse they don't have enough loving apparently...INJOY  
not ganna lie, smut will come....don't want to hear about that, then don't read

SECOND CHP WHEN I KNOW WHAT I WANNA DO....advice would be loved.

* * *

The Canadian listened intently as his twin brother ranted at the world meeting about his latest 'idea'.

Mathew knew he was probably the only one listening…well, except fro Arthur. And that was only so the British nation could yell at Alfred for his…interesting ideas.

Mathew couldn't help the small pang on his chest fro the thought that his favorite nation, his father figure, paid more attention to the other blond, his southern brother.

He was accustomed to no one giving him much attention. Almost no one even knew he existed. Everyone just saw threw the poor Canadian. Russia had even sat on him once! The only two exceptions to these things where France, who no one really wanted the attention from, and his brother. And Alfred forgot his name all the time.

Stealing a glance at England, who was sitting across the table, next to France, Canada gave a small blush. He was unsure when he ha developed such fallings for the gentlemen, all he knew was that whenever England did look his way, and not threw him, his heart skipped a beat.

As Alfred finished, the meeting was excused fro lunch. America quickly grabbed his brother, demanding they go to his favorite fast food joint, Mcyd's.

Canada sighed, as France gowned. "Really, mon ami, that horrible place? Why not one of my excellent places?"

America sneered, "No way, I'm not eating snails!"

France growled, and was going to retaliate, when England interjected. "I could cook!"

The other two nations gagged, and Canada paled. Sure he loved Arthur, but not his cooking.

"I'd rather eat l'Américain food." France made a face, and the two nations got into one of their oh so fames fights.

America took this opportunity to steel his brother away and have a little talk.

~~At McDonalds

"I saw you staring at him again" Mathew somehow deciphered threw Alfred's full mouth of food. He quickly turned as red as his favorite hoody.

Alfred was the only one who knew about his crush on the island nation. France had his suspicions, bur sense he didn't get to see Mattie as often, he didn't have as much evidence to prove said theory, and asking the Canadian about any kind of relationship he might have with anyone only insured in the same thing every time, blushes and stuttering.

With a sigh, Mathew looked to his twin, "yeah…I just don't know what to do about it." He stroked the polar bear on his lap, who mumbled his favorite word at the nation. Canada in return rolled his eyes at the white creature.

The American smiled. "I could hook you up." He stated between slurps of his drank.

The Canadian went five shades of red. "NO! What If He Doesn't Like Me Like That! What If He Gets Mad Because I'm Like A Sun To Him!" the Canadian continued in a mess in tell Alfred threw a fry at his head, getting salt in the poor boys eyes, just to have Kuma eat the potato.

"You worry too much. You'll never get the man your after if all you do is focus on the negatives." Alfred said in one of his rare moments of insight.

"Yeah, but…" Mathew was cut off as Alfred flicked him on the head.

"No buts. Tonight I'll think up an awesome amazing plane," he rolled his eyes at his brother's look of nervousness, "get it checked by you of coarse, And Then We'll Strike" the excited man shouted, slamming his hands on the table, getting a glare from the manager.

"Leave this all to me." Alfred shot Mathew his best hero smile, just as the last of two of the dysfunctional 'family' came into the room.


End file.
